1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for observing a physical phenomenon in the ocean and the atmosphere, and more particularly, to an observation apparatus and method that may perform ocean monitoring, for example, monitoring of earthquakes, tidal waves, illegal fishing vessels, and the like, atmosphere monitoring, for example, monitoring of gales, regional torrential rains, and the like, and monitoring of a change in the terrestrial ionosphere.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, occurrences of natural disasters have been increasing due to global environmental changes. In particular, earthquakes occur more frequently as a global activity becomes more active. Further, the earthquakes are accompanied by secondary effects, for example, tsunamis, which cause a loss of life and property damage. In addition, an unusual change in the atmosphere brings sudden gales causing more damage.
For example, earthquakes occur frequently in a northeastern region of Japan and throughout Indonesia, and tsunamis accompanying the earthquakes lead to an increased loss of life and property damage. In order to minimize such losses, a number of countries have installed and operate tsunami observation facilities in coastal areas.
As an example, an observation apparatus may observe a tide of a tsunami, a wave height, a wind direction, and the like within a 200 kilometer (km) distance from the observation apparatus, using a single transmitting antenna and a single receiving antenna. In this instance, an observation frequency of 5 megahertz (MHz) to 6 MHz may be used and thus, the observation apparatus may be affected by noise occurring on land. Accordingly, precision of an observation may decrease.
As another example, an observation apparatus may observe a change in a state of an observation object occurring within a 30 km to 40 km distance from the observation apparatus, using a single transmitting antenna and a plurality of receiving antennas. In this instance, an observation frequency of 27 MHz to 40 MHz may be used and thus, the observation apparatus may receive an observation signal in a limited range of 170 degrees to 180 degrees. Accordingly, an observation range may decrease.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a technology for wider and more precise observation of a change in a state of an observation object occurring in the oceans and the atmosphere, for example, a tsunami, a gale, and the like, in particular, an observation technology for increasing an observation precision and expanding an observation range.